


Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chibi, Comedy, F/F, RWBY Chibi - Freeform, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby asking for girl advice, Ruby x Weiss, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, and then getting a girlfriend, comedy sketch, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: RWBY CHIBI!!Ruby asking around for advice on getting a girlfriend. White Rose. Mention of Bumbleby, Arkos, and Crosshares.





	Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> WHITE ROSE CHIBI!!

[RUBY]: So Yang...

  
[YANG]: Yeah?

  
[RUBY]: How do I get a girlfriend? See, there's this girl that I like...

  
[YANG]: Look, Rubes, just because I'm dating Blake doesn't mean I have any idea how it happened!

  
[RUBY huffs, storms away to go seek better advice]

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
[RUBY walks up to Pyrrha, who is levitating a vending machine with her Semblance to try and get a stuck snack]

  
[RUBY]: Hey, Pyrrha! Are you busy? I need advice...

  
[PYRRHA drops vending machine, snacks fall out left and right.] Nah, Ruby! What can I do for you?

[RUBY]: How do I get Weiss to like me?

  
[PYRRHA]: Well, with Jaune it came down to four simple steps:

1\. Find the only boy in school who doesn't know your name

2\. Staple him to a tree while he's hurtling through a forest full of monsters

3\. Make a condescending joke as you rescue him from the tree

4\. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

  
[RUBY]: Uh, thanks! I'll see if that helps! Hey, do you need those cookies?

  
[PYRRHA]: Nope, you can have them! I was just after pretzels!

  
[RUBY scoops up all the cookies and swoops away]

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
[RUBY walks up to VELVET, who is snapping photos of weapons and students]

  
[VELVET]: Hey, Ruby! How are you going?

  
[RUBY]: Fine, I guess. Hey, how did you and Coco get together? I'm looking for advice on getting a girlfriend!

  
[VELVET]: Um... Well, I looked at Coco and fell instantly in love, and she agreed to date me. She's a killer queen, so there was really nobody else to look at here.

  
[RUBY turns to walk away]: Thanks, Velvet...

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
[RUBY sitting on her bed, looking deep in thought.]

  
[Enter WEISS with a stack of homework. WEISS throws the homework on the table.]

  
[WEISS]: Hey, Ruby! [notices RUBY's state.] Something wrong?

  
[RUBY]: I've been asking for advice on getting a girlfriend all day, and everyone's experiences are extremely specific! So I haven't gotten much help...

  
[WEISS]: I know how you can get a girlfriend!

  
[RUBY, almost cheering]: HOW?!?!

  
[WEISS]: Four easy steps:

  
1\. Knock over her luggage the first time you see her

2\. Find her in a forest full of monsters before anyone else does

3\. Help her and two other girls defeat a giant Nevermore

4\. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

  
[RUBY, thinking for a moment, realizes what's been said. Her eyes widen.]

  
[WEISS kisses Ruby softly on the cheek]: Thank me later, Ruby.

  
[RUBY grins widely, hearts and rose petals materializing around her.]

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Kiss Kiss Fall In Love' from Ouran High School Host Club
> 
> Ahh isn't Chibi fun?


End file.
